


The Radiant Silver

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Elf, F/M, Fantasy, Human, Love, POV Third Person, Tolkien, fairy tale, first impression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: A young lad finds himself in an old forest...





	The Radiant Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading!  
> This work is inspired by Tolkien's fantasy world. I tried to be poetic so I used the old term of English patterns. However, I know it still needs to get better at some points but I've gave it my best effort!  
> So here,  
> Special thanks goes to Sir Tolkien!

.

.  
He keeps walking on and on. He looks around and everywhere he looks, there are golden-green plants and trees .. Even the forest canopy is made up of the same golden-green leaves.  
"Such an arresting sight.. " he says, with a slight smile on his lips.  
With his both hand, he softly puts the tree branches away to make a way through the forest for himself. Finally he comes to pass the thick bushes which keep the forest in a circle. Tucking a lock of his hair behind ear, he looks around again. How is it he can still see the green boughs everywhere.. And nothing else?!  
"An endless forest .. Where does your journey end, my dear?!" He chuckles at his own words. Of course he once had a map of this place but unfortunately the last time he visited this place, he lost it on his way back home. No wonder he'd keep wandering around for now. There's no other choice. Whether you enjoy this sight or you whine about being lost and alone on your own, this will come to an end. But a word of advice my friends; You'd better enjoy it! Since you're only once at this age.. And it's not an ordinary journey. So, please cherish it!!  
Back to the story, he calmly takes off his boots. The forest floor seems to be a little too wet, due to the slight shower on this particular morning; however, right now, nothing can stop him from letting his bare feet touch the very soft wet ground! Because that had to be so bizarre!  
From the ground beneath his feet... To the tallest trees that touch the clouds and the lilac sky above, the bird chirps and songs can be heard anywhere and..  
It makes him feel all the love and life.. All the joy and mirth around him.  
"May this road and the wind.." he says, "Lead me to the lands where never light has shone.."  
Praying to the ground, to the sky and the sun, to the high trees dwelling in the heart of the forest and to the moon he'd see so soon, he inhaled the fresh air and kept going on whit nothing on his tongue but a soft Hallelujah.  
Soon after, the darkness creeps around. He looks up into the sky. The day is slowly mingling with the night. The stars are coming out, trying to be the light for him.. When all the other lights in the world go out.  
The nature... There has always been a faint melody in the air.. Is the forest simply welcoming him to its home?! To the place he was perhaps meant to be?!  
Deep in thought, He finally stops by the first water stream he comes across. After splashing some water on his face, he unconsciously stares at the picture of the full moon in the stream.. Right before him.  
Too tired to move on, too eager to linger longer, he makes the choice to take off his shirt to use it as a pillow to drift into a very realistic dream. 

* * *

  
"A hymn?! " he whispered and then narrowed his eyes, seeming affronted that someone has tried to ruin his peaceful night.  
"O, May the stars align your path, May the sun of your life always shine.. May you cross this forest safely and come back to it once more to make an amend.. For it can not be undone.." Said a voice.  
He stood to his feet and followed the voice. Coming closer, A fair lady dressed in a simple shining-white gown came into sight. Her hair.. Her hair was of sword's steel hue which simply falls down to her knees from a...  
A crown of dust.

  
'I'm starting to feel like I should run away.. This lady, whoever she is... I...better leave this cursed forest before it gets too late.. Before I get myself into trouble with such creatures I never thought I would see..' he thought but before he could do anything, the lady turned her back. Picking up a shiny stone from the river in front of her, she gave him a small smile and walked away. He was somehow startled, somehow wonderstrucked, but he made the decision to follow her. 


End file.
